


confundus

by indemnis



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyunnie hyung is a little different today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confundus

**Author's Note:**

> For the B.A.P Bingo Challenge Square: Body Swap

Junhong has a thing with trust. It doesn’t help that he’s not quite of age yet, so he doesn’t get to flap those _stupid_ magical powers around.

 _Stupid hyungs._ They really enjoy making fun of him, and they always do them in pairs. Yongguk _hyung_ with Himchan _hyung_ , Daehyunnie _hyung_ with Youngjae _hyung_ , and sometimes if Jonguppie _hyung_ feels a little more enthusiastic than usual, he’ll join them in their horrible gimmicks.

They’ve apparently discovered a new game and they play around with him all the time. It’s called Permutations. They holler _Permutato_ and wave their flimsy wands around and Junhong has to _guess._ He hates it. Sometimes he gallops to Himchan _hyung_ only to realise he’s switched around with Yongguk _hyung_ , and feels down because Himchan _hyung_ is unbelievably curt and/or silent today.

Then other times he has to witness Himchan _hyung_ give Youngjae _hyung_ a huge smacking kiss on the lips and try not to violently vomit out his barely-digested dinner, because obviously Youngjae _hyung_ had _permutato_ -ed Daehyunnie _hyung_ two minutes ago and Himchan _hyung_ wants to kiss the guy inside, without caring for the one outside. (Or whatever his explanation was.)

(Junhong silently thinks Youngjae _hyung_ likes the feeling of his own lips against Himchan _hyung_ ’s because he always complains about Daehyun’s stomach constantly feeling hungry, but doesn’t really hesitate to switch over with Daehyun when he’s about to make out with Himchan _hyung_.)

(Junhong sometimes doesn’t know if he’s more pissed about his _hyung_ s being in an open relationship – therefore leaving him all alone – or the fact that they enjoy making a fool out of him.)

So he turns twenty-one and he realises he really likes being able to wave his wand around! (Oh.)

But being younger means he doesn’t get to train his magical powers very much, which makes him (still) a highly vulnerable target of his _hyung_ s’ bullying.

“ _Hyung_.”

“What?”

“ _Hyuuuuung_.”

“What?!”

“ _HyuuuuUUUUuuuung~”_

“Choi Junhong, what the f –”

“How about French fries with me?” Junhong is twitching his eyebrows and Daehyun is sprawled over the sofa, remote control beneath his chin, screen flickering thanks to his occasional shifting.

“Why?”

“What _why_? Because you like French fries. And you look pretty different today.”

Daehyun sits up straight and listens intently for the first time in a while. “What kind of different?”

Junhong shrugs. This is very Daehyun, highly attentive when someone is talking about him, terribly mindful of the smallest things people say about him.

“You look… cooler?” Junhong grins, and Daehyun breaks into an exulting smile and the room lights up. Somehow Daehyun is very, _very_ different today.

“Let’s go for French fries,” Daehyun says rather coolly, and Junhong is mildly surprised that Daehyunnie _hyung_ hadn’t suggested to bring Youngjae _hyung_ along. Daehyunnie _hyung_ had always liked to ask the younger _hyung_ along to talk and maybe just as his armrest. He often remembers seeing him throw his arm over Youngjae _hyung_ ’s shoulder.

But he doesn’t comment – it isn’t every day he gets to buy his _hyung_ a snack and he isn’t entirely sure if he can afford three servings. (Although if the situation calls for it he could always use the Confundus charm on the cashier.)

They walk in comfortable silence to the nearest fast food outlet and there is an odd skip in Daehyun’s step. “ _Hyung_ , I said you were different, but now you just seem… weird.”

Daehyun stops walking and his back is rigid. “Oh really?”

Junhong hates himself for making his _hyung_ self-conscious, so he smacks himself in his head, before shaking his hands and saying that _hyung_ is really cool and he really wants to buy him fries.

But Daehyunnie _hyung_ is abnormally quiet today as well. Maybe that’s why he seems a little different. He thinks he likes this rather… cold vibe from him. Well, Junhong isn’t entirely sure what he likes, but it’s attractive.

They have fries and they share a shake, Junhong freely talking about his recent works, what he’s been up to, how school is. Daehyunnie _hyung_ is listening intently, stuffing fries into his mouth as he nods in affirmation from time to time.

“Well, I think that’s pretty much the same for everything. It’s normal to meet with challenges and horrible things, but just look on the other side of the coin – we all live one life and then we die. So I suppose no matter how horrific things are or can be, we are ultimately still in charge of our lives, and as long as we’ve alive, we have a chance to live better moments.”

Junhong pauses in the middle of a fried potato stick (they’re at their fourth serving and turns out Junhong hadn’t any need to cast the Confundus spell) and stares rather blankly at Daehyun.

“You’ve been hanging out too much with Youngjae _hyung_. You’re starting to sound like him.”

There is a tint of red creeping up Daehyun’s cheeks and Junhong beats himself up for embarrassing someone as sensitive as Daehyun. Again.

“Is that not good?”

“N-no, of course not! I just thought Youngjae _hyung_ has always been the one with the cynical and harshly truthful words of wisdom, where they kind of give you a really tight slap and you realise you’ve been a fool to wallow in self-pity.

I wouldn’t say he’s optimistic – he’s just very… commonsensical? And maybe because he thinks and feels with his head first. I think he’s great… I mean you’re great too, Daehyunnie _hyung_! I just didn’t think that was something you would’ve said.”

Daehyun rests his elbows on the table, like that personal poke at his lack of wise words and advice didn’t hurt. “So which _hyung_ do you like better?”

It is Junhong’s turn to blush a furious red. “I like you both!”

“Nope. You have to choose just one.”

“Ah, but I like you both very much! This isn’t fair!”

“Life isn’t fair. Now choose.”

Junhong almost bursts into tears at the choice, his mind split into two sides in this very instant. He likes Youngjae _hyung_ ’s wit, but Daehyunnie _hyung_ ’s sensitivity. He likes Daehyunnie _hyung_ ’s small, pretty, mischievous grin, but also likes Youngjae _hyung_ ’s rare but infectious laughter.

“No, _hyung_ , I don’t want to choose.”

“You have to.”

“No, I don’t have to, and you can’t make me.”

Daehyun frowns and he knows he has lost, but his sad and frustrated expression bothers Junhong. He hates how Daehyunnie _hyung_ always cares about whether or not people like him and if he’s someone’s number one.

He’s great and wonderful and perfect! Everyone likes him! Junhong doesn’t get it, but sometimes he does.

“Promise you won't be angry?”

“You’re going to choose Youngjae?”

“I’m going to choose the Daehyunnie _hyung_ today. You’re a little different – you’re a little bit of Youngjae _hyung_ and a little bit of yourself, so I like you today.”

“So if Youngjae becomes a little like me, you’ll choose him?”

“I like the both of you a lot.”

“What if you had to choose someone to kiss?”

Junhong almost spits his shake on Daehyun’s face.

“What?!”

“Just one, out of me and Youngjae, to kiss.”

Junhong narrows his eyes. “You have Himchan _hyung_.”

Daehyun waves it away with his arm nonchalantly. “It’s just a question. I’m curious about your preferences, not talking about my own choices here.”

Junhong fears for the worst so he quickly answers ‘Youngjae _hyung_ ’, because Daehyunnie _hyung_ might just leap over the table and kiss him.

And that’s exactly what he does.

Junhong yelps and half the fast food restaurant turn to look at them. Daehyun is smirking, kind of laughing a little too loudly to be normal.

“But I said Youngjae _hyung_!” Junhong whines, still half in disbelief and half in annoyance.

Daehyun walks away stealthily, not forgetting to whisper in Junhong’s ear before he leaves.

“You keep forgetting the rules of the game, Junhong. What’s rule one of Permutations? _Never believe your hyungs, friend or foe._ ”

Junhong takes a while to realise what’s going on. _Fu –_

“Youngjae _hyung_ , you asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Confundus charm belongs to J.K. Rowling, no intentions of infringement intended.  
> Sorry this is rather crap, but I didn't really want to stick to the standard body swap plot and wanted things to be a little different. I feel a little bizarre today and really shouldn't have thrown this out because it's horrible, but I wanted to keep my life in order in at least keeping to my prompt writing deadlines.
> 
> Sorry I'm ranting. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
